


Biting is my specialty

by sharkbutt1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Biting, Bloodplay, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masochism, Rough Body Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkbutt1/pseuds/sharkbutt1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hockey au where Eren is for some reason angry and Jean is a snarky bitch. But then again when are they not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting is my specialty

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know much about hockey. If anything in regards to hickey is incorrect just let me know and I'll fix it.  
> I have a biting kink and I like rough housing and through those kinks produced this lovely masterpiece.

Not even on the ice 5 minutes and jean has this bad vibe. He tsk's under his breath as he skates around the quater half of the rink. 

And I totally thought tonite would be a good night, good enough to get laid. Whatever.

Practicing passing the puck between Connie, jean feels the hair on the back of his neck crawl. He nonchalantly turns his head to the other side of the rink. Not really knowing what he is looking for, he just glances at the opposing team while keeping pace with Connie. Till his own honey eyes seem to get caught in another pair of challenging Atlantic blue eyes. The strobe lights that bounce all around the stadium catch his opponents eyes in the best possible way. Could have been super fucking attractive if the guy wasn't wearing a half looking snarl with his eyes locked on my own. 

"Dude come on pass the puck"

Connie whines at him. Jean looks back over to Connie quickly, passing the puck. Then the pregame buzzer goes off and everyone is moving in all directions on the ice. Jean looks back over and his eyes are drawn to the animalistic eyes that could totally tear into him in the best way, to bad the dude looks like he wants to rip him a new one. Via not with his dick. Jean hears his name being called so he smirks and winks at the nondomestic looking bloke and kisses him goodbye. This in return makes the guy growl, only moving when a shorter, like way shorter teammate of his pushes him in the direction of the sidelines. Jean skates off to his teammates getting a pep talk and a reminder of the strategies that they have been practicing. 

God sometimes your heads' not in the game you start to loose your sense of grounding. With the masses of bodies moving, the screaming crowd behind yourself, and the muted sounds of the stick hitting the puck. But then reality catches up with you and you're hit from behind right in the shoulder. Literally. 

Well this is an improvement he went for the left shoulder insted of the right shoulder

He mused to himself. #9 or Jeager has been mother fucking checking me from behind. The first two times the ref didn't see him. But third times a charm cause he got a yellow card for it.  
He slowly skates by me and I call to him. 

"Dude what is up your ass, I already know your stick is shoved up there but maybe the puck too~ "

I say sleezily to him. And then he yells 

"That's it! "  
And starts his way towards me. Dropping his stick. 

"What the fuck do you mean 'that's it'?! That's the first thing I've said to you all ni - "

I wasn't able to finish my sentence since my stomach was punched in. I double over holding my stomach and everything moves around me slowly yet I stand back up ripping my helmet off with ease. As I grab Yeager's jersey and swing his body, pushing him against the near by board rattling the plexiglass. Everyone in the stadium is roaring along with everyone on the ice as well. Yeagers face is pure rage and he rips off his helmet, quite attractively I might add, and hits me in the face with it. My head is thrown back and I loose my balance as I try to grab my nose. But Yeager is quicker and he grabs my jersey throwing me on the other side board next to where I had just pined him moments before. 

"That was a dirty move cowboy~"

I remark with venom as blood drips down the lower part of my face. Yeager only remarking back with a scowl. 

"What all bark no bite"

I add and then in a quick flash of a hand my hair is pull back from behind exposing my neck and I call out breathily  for him to wait. 

"I'll show you I can bite"

He says under his breath but it is the last thing I am able to proses when he bites my neck. And I do the most professional thing I could possibly do in the moment. I moan. Like it's the first fuvking time breathing after almost drowning. 

The team players are the first ones to stop and stare then the audience and probably the rest of everyone watching at home. All playing my moaning cry on repeat. But what can I do, am a fucking masochist.  
My breathing his heavy in my throat and it's the only thing I can hear. But I can feel everything. The way heat pools in my lower stomach. The feel of #9's extremely warm tongue as he licks back up against the bleeding bite mark that now liters my pale skin. Or how heavy the air feels as everyone watches. 

Yeager let's go of my hair roughly and I look at him lowering my head back to its normal position slowly. He leans back from my neck. As he looks up at me with eyes that usually scream of roaring storm waves, are now eerily calm in a very unsettling way. I notice blood around his mouth and it pisses me off that it's my blood instead of his. 

"Biting is my specialty" 

He retorted in regards to what I claimed earlier. And with his comment said he quickly turns and skates off. Everyone is still frozen until the spell is broken and the ref blows the whistle and everything is in a blur once again. Everyone is moving. Everyone is shouting. And all I can do is lean all my weight against the board and watch #9's ass as he is being escorted off the ice for breaking major ass conduct. 

Jean was totally getting laid tonite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any questions or concerns just ask away. would love your feed back!! This is totally my first fic and would love some constructive criticism.


End file.
